


I'm here now

by LioSky



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LioSky/pseuds/LioSky
Summary: Mike get's a headache that turns out to be much worse than both him and Rachel ever thought. Luckily she is there for him.





	

Mike was on the couch when Rachel stepped in through the door. She could see him laying there with his back turned against her. He didn’t move or react to greet her or let her know that he at least was aware that she was home. She realized that he was sleeping. She quietly removed her shoes and jacket and walked inside the apartment. She had stayed in the school library until it closed working on finishing up an essay. She was pretty proud of it if she could say so herself and had been looking forward to get to show it to Mike. 

It wasn’t that late and it surprised her a bit to find him sleeping already. She smiled a bit towards his back and went to set up her laptop on the kitchen table. Her essay needed some polishing which she had hoped Mike would help her with. Maybe when he woke up. 

She knew Mike and Harvey was working on a pretty important case at the firm at the moment. Mike had told her about it during a late dinner, but her thoughts had been elsewhere for her to remember exactly what it was about, but Mike had been excited about it. She loved that about him, how much he cared. She had the same trait. When she got excited about something it was all she could think about. 

Two hours later and an almost finished essay had Mike was still sleeping. She had checked on him once earlier when she had needed a break. She had walked up to him and had stood and looked at him while he was sleeping. He looked a bit cold so she had draped a blanket over him. 

It was almost time to go to bed now, but Mike hadn’t stirred. Rachel walked up to him again and decided to wake him up. He shouldn’t be sleeping on the couch like this all night. She noticed that he had pulled the blanket closer to him and he was kind of hugging himself. He looked cute. She shook his shoulder gently. 

“Mike? Mike wake up.”

He woke slowly and turned over on his back and looked up at her. “Hi.” He mumbled. “You are home. Did you have dinner already?”

“Hey Mike. Yes I did, like four hours ago. It’s almost eleven.” 

“Oh. It is?” He didn’t sit up, but smiled at her and grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking away. 

“You haven’t eaten yet?” She asked. 

“No, I was waiting for you.” He smiled.

“I texted you that I was eating at school and that you needed to get something for yourself.” She scolded him. 

“No you didn’t.” he protested.

“Yes I did.” She picked up his phone from the table, pressed the numbers for his password and opened her own message. “See?” She showed him the screen.

“Oh…” He groaned. “By the way, how did you know my password?” 

“Mike, please…It’s so easy.” 

“No it’s not.” He complained. “I put a lot of thought behind it.” He sat up and pushed the blanket away. “When did you get home?”

“Two hours ago.” 

“Oh, why didn’t you wake me? What time is it?”

Rachel looked at her boyfriend. She didn’t know what it was, but she took notice of his question. She had told him the time already. He mustn’t have been listening. 

“You looked tired. I thought you needed sleep. You have been working a lot lately. You need more sleep, you know.”

“Yeah, I am kind of exhausted.” He fell back against the couch resting his head back and closing his eyes. 

“Well, that’s why I let you sleep.” She smiled. “Mike?” He didn’t answer. “Mike?” She called again. 

This time he jerked and opened his eyes and looked confusingly at her. “What?” 

“Did you fall asleep? Like while we were talking? You really are tired.” 

“Yeah. Exhausted.” He said. “I think I’m heading to bed.” After that he stood up and disappeared without another word into the bathroom, leaving Rachel feeling disappointed. She had really wanted Mike’s input on her essay. 

She walked back to her computer, wrote a few more sentences and added page numbers. Then she saved the whole thing and turned off the computer. Mike was already in bed with the lights out when she walked into the bedroom. 

“Rachel…” He groaned when she turned the light on in the bathroom. 

“Sorry. I need some light, put a pillow over your head or something.” She saw how he did was she suggested. “I thought you was going to eat something?” She asked as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush. 

“I’m not hungry.” He said, muffled under the pillow he had pressed over his face. 

“You should eat something.” She told him as she crawled down under the covers next to him. 

“I’ll eat tomorrow.” Was all he said. He still had the pillow over his face. It turned out to be Rachel’s pillow and she kind wanted it back. She tried to take it from him, but he fought her for it. However she manage to pull it from him.

“No, come on.” He said.

“What do you suggest I use then?” She laughed a bit and then grabbed the pillow under his head as well and pulled it out from him. 

“Ow, Rachel, come on.” He muttered at the loss. To her surprise he didn’t do anything else like she had expected him to. He just turned a little so that his back was against her, laying there straight on the mattress. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, suddenly concerned. This wasn’t like him. Mike didn’t act like this. She had expected him to start messing with her, trying to get his pillow back, but nothing. He obviously wasn’t in a mood to joke around. She felt kind of bad now when he was laying there without any pillow.

“I’m fine.” He mumbled now. 

“You sure? Here.” She tried to get him to lay down on the pillow again, but he wouldn’t lift his head. 

“Mike?” 

“I just want to sleep now, Rachel. Okay?” He said, not moving. 

“Okay. Yeah. We’ll just do that then. Good night Mike.” She bent over him and kissed his cheek.

“Good night.” He said quietly, without moving. 

Rachel had a hard time falling asleep after that. Mike slept soundly next to her. He had fallen asleep almost immediately. She couldn’t help but worry a bit now about him and feeling a bit bad. He still hadn’t moved his head back on the pillow. It felt like it was her fault. Maybe he wasn’t feeling so well and she had been messing with him. Hopefully he would feel better tomorrow. 

-MIKE-

Mike didn’t really feel much better when he woke up the next morning from Rachel’s alarm. She had an early class today. The sound from her phone echoed in his head and he felt like just grabbing it and throw it into the wall just to stop the shrill sound. 

It had started yesterday, the headache. He had been reading through some briefs in Harvey’s office. At first he hoped that it would pass and had ignored it, but it didn’t. A while later he excused himself to go and find some painkillers. He had nothing in his office, and then decided to ask Donna. She had some of course, which she gave to him when he asked. She gave him a small lecture first though, on the importance of taking care of himself.

“I know you have been working many late nights on this case, but frankly Mike? Hot dogs for lunch and dinner? Do you think that’s a good idea?” 

“I guess not Donna.”

She let him get back to work after that, painkillers in hand. She was probably right. He should try to eat better and maybe sleep a bit more. But this case was really interesting and he had a lot of text to go through. However he didn’t really feel like getting back to it now. He would rather head home and wait for Rachel.   
The headache wouldn’t ease up. He tried to drink water, resulting in a lot of bathroom breaks. He tried to massage his scalp in order to get rid of the pain but it didn’t work either. 

“What are you doing?” Harvey had asked him eventually, and Mike answered that it was nothing. 

“Keep working then.” Harvey had told him, just to send him home ten minutes later. “You don’t look so hot. Get some sleep.”

He hadn’t protested instead he went home and fell asleep on the couch. When Rachel woke him up his head was pounding. He sat up and seriously thought that it was going to explode or something. He managed to stumble in bed and was almost asleep when Rachel came and started to pull his pillow away. He slept the whole night without it. 

He wished that he could just stay home today but Harvey needed him. He didn’t know how much work he could get down though, with this headache from hell. 

“Aren’t you getting up?” Rachel called him from the bathroom. “You are going to be late.” 

Yep, he was but he just didn’t care and closed his eyes again. He opened them when he felt the bed shift underneath Rachel’s weight next to him. She looked worried when she looked down on him. 

“Is something wrong?” She asked. 

“No, I just have a headache, that’s all.” He told her. 

“Oh no…Did you have that last night as well?”

“Yeah…Like the whole day.” 

“Oh…” Rachel bent down to kiss his forehead. He smiled up at her.

“I think it worked. I already feel better.” He tried to pull her back down in bed but she avoided it skillfully. 

“No, I’m going to be late.” She giggled and went to the kitchen. He stayed where he was listening to her prepare breakfast, she was humming a bit to herself. Mike wasn’t hungry at all. Somehow he managed to fall asleep again because he woke up from Rachel pushing him. 

“Mike, seriously. Harvey is going to kill you.”

“What? What time is it?” 

She told him and he rushed out of bed. She was right. Harvey was going to kill him! They had a meeting in forty minutes. He threw on his clothes and managed to leave at the same time as Rachel. They kissed goodbye and went their separate ways. Mike was only seven minutes late to the office and Harvey didn’t look that pissed. It could have been worse. 

The meeting went slow. Twenty minutes in he wished it would end already. His head was pounding and their client’s voice cut into his brain. She the sounds she made was terrible and he wished she would just shut up already. 

“Mike, we can take care of that right?” Harvey suddenly asked him. 

“Eh…sure?” Mike said. He had no idea what they could take care of or not, but the client seemed happy because she left shortly after. 

“What’s with you?” Harvey asked him sounding annoyed. “Did you listen to a single word that were said in there? It looked like you were zooned out the whole time.”  
Mike rubbed his forehead. “I was listening Harvey. Cut if out will you? I have a headache.”

“So? Get a grip.” Harvey left him to go…somewhere. Mike went to his office. He turned off the lights but it barely made any difference. He tried to drink some water to try and make it go away, fluids usually helped. Maybe he would eat something as well. He could take an early lunch. 

An hour later Mike was miserable. The headache didn’t ease up and he had been forced to go to Donna again. She looked like she wanted to repeat yesterday’s lecture, but she didn’t. Maybe he looked too bad. He certainly felt it. He ignored it when Harvey called his name from inside his office. 

Harvey stopped by Mike’s office ten minutes later. 

“I know you heard me.” He said and sat down in front of Mike. “What’s up with you? Is something wrong?” He looked a bit concerned. “Donna told me to ask.” He added.

“Nothing is up.” Mike grumbled. Why couldn’t people at the office just leave him alone? He didn’t want to be here. He wished he could go home and just curl up in bed with Rachel until this passed. 

“Yeah, right.” Harvey said. “Tell me.” He demanded. 

“I just have a headache, okay. What do you want?”

“Well, I came to see how you were doing, but I guess that you don’t want me asking. Finish those briefs. After that you can go home.” Harvey said and turned around and walked out before Mike could say anything else. He sighed and looked at the pile. It was at least five hours of work. He probably had to double that time with the headache and all. Shit. 

Almost two hours later he wasn’t one fourth of the way through it and his head was going to explode this time. Pain radiated from his forehead and he could barely focus on the text in front of him. It was all blurry and he kind of saw two of every word. He kind of wanted to die. A little bit at least. What the hell was going on? He felt a bit dizzy. He just wanted to go home, but wasn’t really sure that he would bb physically able to. 

No, he couldn’t do this anymore. It had only been five minutes but it was enough. He had to go and tell Harvey that he needed to go home. He wanted to lay down in a cold dark place and just wait this out. He had taken three painkillers by now, none of which worked. He had had three cups of coffee and stolen a banana from the breakroom. It did nothing to help. 

“Wow, what’s with you?” Harvey asked when Mike stumbled in to his office.

“Headache.” Mike said. “I don’t think I can work.” 

“Yeah, no. Okay.” Harvey said. “You actually don’t look that well. Do you want me to give you a ride?” 

Mike was pretty sure that Harvey just said it to be nice and not because he actually wanted to give Mike a ride. He didn’t care. “Yeah.” He said. 

“Okay. Let’s go.” If it was the case, Harvey didn’t show it. Maybe he really did look bad. But it was a relief to not have to take a cab. Now he just followed along behind Harvey as they made their way downstairs. 

In the car Mike pressed his head against the window. The glass was cold and eased the pain a tiny bit. He kept his eyes focused on the road as they drove, even though it was a bit hard to focus on anything really. He kept blinking since it felt like his vision was a bit blurry. He would rather just close his eyes because keeping them opened hurt. He felt a little nauseous. 

“Mike? Is Rachel home?” Harvey asked when they stopped outside Mike’s apartment building. 

“No.” He said. 

“Alright. You should call her. Get her home to look after you a bit.” 

“She is in school.” Mike said. He wasn’t going to bother her there. 

“Still you should let her know. Will you be fine or do you want me to follow you up?” 

“What? No, it’s fine Harvey. Thanks.” He left Harvey after that knowing that the older man probably wanted to talk more, but Mike didn’t care. 

When he got inside he all but collapsed on the couch. He borrowed his head down in the cold pillows and tried to breathe past the pain. It worked for about a minute. He thought of calling Rachel. It would be nice if she was here. But it was just a headache. He shouldn’t bother her. 

He tried to relax where he was on the couch to see if it would help. It didn’t. He really wished that Rachel was there to take care of him. It would be so great if she was. He really started to feel bad. No, he had to text her. She would probably come. Where was his phone? Damn it. Oh there it was, in his pocket. Apparently he couldn’t think like a normal person anymore. 

He texted her. Come home? Headache! he wrote. She replied a few minutes later. 

Harvey let you leave? Did you take something for it?

He groaned out loud. Why couldn’t she just write that yes, I’m coming right now?

Yes. Yes. Please?

He wrote. He wanted her here now. He held the phone and looked with one eye at the screen waiting for her reply. After two minutes it came and honestly he felt like crying when he read it. What the hell was with him?

I’m on a lecture Mike. I’ll leave in the break, okay? 

Why couldn’t she come right away? He needed her. He suspected that something actually was wrong with him. That this wasn’t normal. Why didn’t she understand that he needed her to come and help him? 

Help

He pressed send and waited. He threw an arm over his head in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure that was there. It didn’t help at all. He had never been hurting this much before, he was pretty sure of it. His phone made a sound and he almost dropped it in surprise. 

I’m on my way, Mike. What’s wrong? You are kind of scaring me. Are you home? 

It was way too much many questions to answer. 

-RACHEL-

The lecture was pretty boring. It was all old news to her, things that she had learnt years ago, but here she was. He phone vibrated and she looked around. Her follow classmates were busy taking notes so she glanced at the screen. It was a text from Mike asking her to come home because he had a headache. She smiled thinking he probably wanted her to keep him company in bed for a while. Maybe rub his shoulders until he fell asleep. She had done that a few times, he really liked it. She texted back. 

However she got a bit concerned when he answered again. She had never seen a text from Mike looking like this before. He just wrote three words answering her questions and then asking again for her to come. She couldn’t leave in the middle of the lecture, she was seated pretty close to the professor and in the middle of her row. She would have to walk pass about fifteen people to get out, everyone would notice it. She texted Mike back. 

She changed her mind immediately at Mike’s next text. He only wrote one word this time. Help. He needed her help. He would never do that if it wasn’t important. She got scared and worried straight away. It was serious. She texted back and then started to collect her things. She rose from her seat and started to make her way towards the exit. The professor halted his rant and asked her where she was going. She answered without hesitating.

“I have a family emergency. I’m sorry.” 

She tried to call Mike as soon as she got outside, but he didn’t answer. She managed to hail a cab and called again. Still no answer. She texted him.   
Mike, what’s going on with you? Please pick up or call me.

He didn’t respond. She was extremely worried now and felt close to tears. What was going on? Why didn’t he pick up? She dialed Harvey’s number. At least he picked up. 

“Yeah, Rachel?” He said.

“What’s wrong with Mike?” She asked. 

“He had a headache, so I took him home. He is probably sleeping at the moment.”

“Harvey, he just texted me, asking me to come home, then he wrote that he needed help and now he’s not answering.” 

Harvey was silent for a minute and just as she was going to start to yell at him he spoke. 

“Okay Rachel, are you on your way home now?” 

“Yes!”

“Good. Do you want me to come over too? I’m sure everything is fine, maybe he just fell asleep and that’s why he doesn’t answer.”

“Is that what you think?” She challenged.

“No.” Harvey said then, making her heart beat faster. “He looked pretty bad when I drove him home. Maybe I should have taken him to see a doctor instead. Look, Rachel. I’ll head over there too, and then we can both be mad at him for just sleeping in okay?” 

“Okay. See you soon.” 

They hang up and Rachel wished for the cab driver to drive faster as she called Mike again, in vain. 

He hand was shaking as she unlocked the door, she was that worried by now. She must have called him like ten times during the ride home.

“Mike?” She called out. ”Mike are you okay?” She didn’t get an answer and just rushed in without bothering with her shoes or jacket. “Mike?!”

She found him on the couch and it was bad. He wasn’t awake and there was vomit in front of him on both the floor and the couch like he had been trying to lean away. His face was pale and he was sweating a lot. She could see the perspiration on his forehead. 

“Mike?” She shook him but didn’t get a response. “Please wake up. I’m here now. Mike?” 

She didn’t know what to do. Why wouldn’t he wake up? 

She shook him again and yelled his name, and then breathed out a sigh of relief as his eyes fluttered open. It took him some time to focus on her. 

“Hi, Mike. Are you okay?” She asked and stroke his cheek.

“R…Ra..Rach-el.” He slurred. “You here…” 

“Yes, I’m here now. I’m here. Are you doing okay? How are you feeling?” He looked up at her and looked confused like he didn’t understand what she was saying. He blinked hard a couple of times.

“I…I hur…” He started. “My…my, it…hurt-ss.” Rachel started to get scared again. He wasn’t making any sense and his speech sounded wrong. 

“What hurts? Your head?”

“Mmm…” 

That was when she heard a sound by the door. “It’s open!” She yelled. Harvey must be there. Thank god! Seconds later Harvey kneeled down beside her watching out for the pile of vomit.

”Shit Mike, you look like crap. What happened to you?” He cursed. “What’s with him?”

“I don’t know, something must be wrong. He said his head hurt.” Harvey nodded and turned his attention back to Mike.

“Mike? How long has it been like this?” He asked. 

Mike didn’t react and Harvey asked again, squeezing his shoulder this time. 

“Hu..hurtss for…for…eh…long.” Mike slurred again. 

“Okay, okay…We’ll fix that, okay Mike.” Harvey patted his shoulder and turned to Rachel. 

“Rachel, I want you to get your phone out right now and call 911, okay?” Rachel stared at him in shock. “Now. Tell them that he has a severe headache, has been throwing up and slurs on his words. They need to hurry.”

“Oh my god.” Rachel breathed and swallowed hard as she felt tears rise in her eyes. But she did what Harvey said and was promised help within five to ten minutes. Harvey was speaking calmly with Mike the whole time trying to keep him awake. Rachel had never seen Harvey act like this before. He was talking with Mike like you would a small child. He sounded so kind. Rachel sat down close to Mike’s head and took hold of his sweaty hand and tried to be as calm as Harvey sounded. She took comfort in his words as well. Mike seemed to hardly be aware of anything. He didn’t look at them and when he spoke Rachel just felt like sobbing, it was barely coherent. 

The paramedics came and took Mike with them. They spoke urgently to each other and seemed to want to leave for the hospital as soon as possible. They didn’t let her go with them in the ambulance, but Harvey just steered her to his car and they followed the ambulance. 

“How did you know it was serious Harvey?” she asked. Her voice shaking. 

“You saw him.” Harvey answered. ”But he is getting help now Rachel. He will be fine.” He didn’t look at her when he said that. Rachel felt herself shaking and she couldn’t get the image of Mike passed out on their couch out of her head. They didn’t speak much more until they got to the hospital. Harvey took care of everything, asked questions and demanded answers. However he didn’t get much of either. Mike was being looked at, was all they got. Someone would come for them when there were any news. 

Harvey had called Donna and she came after thirty minutes. When Donna saw Rachel she came up to her and hugged her tight. Rachel let it all go then and started to cry against Donna’s shoulder. She was just so scared. 

A doctor came to see them an hour later. He sat down and explained what was going on with Mike. 

“After hearing about Mike’s symptoms we suspected that it might be a ruptured brain aneurysm that was the cause.” The doctor started. “With other words a bleeding in the brain. We have performed a CT scan and a MRI and also a cerebrospinal fluid analysis which is a test of a sample of the brain fluid. It conformed our suspicions and we are prepping Mike for emergency surgery as we speak.” He finished and the three people in his audience just stared at him in shock. The tears were back in Rachel’s case, also in Donna’s. Harvey had gone very pale. 

“A brain bleed?” Rachel asked. ”You are going to operate on his brain?” 

The doctor nodded. “Yes, I’m afraid this is very serious, but he was brought here in time, so his chances are still good. We are very good at our jobs here, so he is in good hands. I’m really sorry to bring this news so hastily but I have to get back. It will be a few hours now. Someone will come and talk to you when it’s finished.” After that he was gone again leaving them all in shock.

“Oh god…” Rachel whimpered and leaned into Donna as she started to cry again. Donna hugged her.

“He will be okay. He is strong. He loves you, he will be okay.” She whispered. 

“I’ll be right back.” Harvey said through clenched teeth and disappeared. He returned a while later, and Rachel thought that his eyes were a bit red. They waited after that. Waited and waited. They didn’t speak much and Rachel found herself just sitting there staring unseeingly at the same spot on the ground. Mike was having brain surgery. He had had a brain bleed and had texted her for help. What had she done? She had told him that she would come in the break. Oh god.

Eventually another doctor came for them. She explained that the surgery had been successful. Rachel shed some tears of relief. It had been caught on time she said, so the bleeding hadn’t been that severe. But the last part the doctor said scared them all. 

“Hopefully there won’t be any permanent damage.” 

“What do you mean? It might be?” Harvey asked. He sounded angry, but Rachel knew that it was because he was concerned. 

“Unfortunately yes. We won’t know until he wakes up.”

“And when will that be?”

“We have him sedated for now to give his brain some time to recover, after that it is up to him.” 

A lot more waiting followed after that. They all dosed off now and again all refusing to go home. Not without knowing, it was just not possible. 

They could see Mike after that. Rachel was the first one to go in. They could only go one at the time for now, but after he was moved to another room, they were promised that they could sit with him. 

Mike did look better now than he had before. He had some more color to his face and it looked like he was just sleeping now. However he had a bandage wrapped around this head and a nasal cannula attached to his face to help. She could spot some other wires and tubes connecting Mike to various machines. It was all pretty scary. She sat down on a chair as close to him as she could and gently placed a hand on his cheek and stroke it. 

“I’m so sorry this happened Mike. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you more. I didn’t understand how serious it was. But I’m here now, and I’m not going to leave this hospital until I know that you are going to be okay.” 

He didn’t react in any way but she didn’t care. She kept talking to him thinking that he would know anyway, that she was there. She sat with him for another ten minutes before she left to let Harvey go in to Mike and after him, Donna. 

Mike was moved to his own room later that day and some of the machines were gone next time Rachel got to see him. They had spoken to the doctor again and gotten to know a bit more about the surgery and possible complication. They would keep Mike at the hospital for at least three weeks now. Rachel imagined what Mike would have to say about that if he had been awake. He would have protested a lot, she was sure of it. 

Mike wasn’t left alone after that, and they were able to see him as much they wanted. Rachel stayed with him as long she could, but eventually Donna managed to convince her to go home and take a shower, change clothes and maybe sleep some. Donna even went with her and Harvey promised to not leave Mike’s side and to call as soon as there were any news. Harvey didn’t call which meant that nothing happened. 

Rachel was the one that was there when Mike woke up. It took him almost 48 hours to do so. Probably the longest two days in Rachel’s life. 

She noticed a change in the heart monitor and leaned closer to Mike and called his name.

A second later he opened his eyes. 

“Mike? Oh god you are awake.” She pressed the button for a nurse as he blinked a few times then turned his head towards her. 

“Rachel.” He whispered and happy tears flooded her eyes at his clear speech. He recognized her and wasn’t slurring! 

“Hi Mike. How are you feeling?” 

”I’m tired.” He whispered. ”What happened? Where are we?” He looked around the room with eyes only open half way. 

“You are at the hospital.” She said carefully. She didn’t want to tell him exactly what happened before the doctor got there. 

“Yeah?” Mike said. ”I don’t… What happened?” He asked again and squeezed her hand in his. 

”You are going to be fine. Don’t worry.”

“My head hurts.” He said. 

The doctor that came increased Mike dose of pain medication and that made him pass out again. 

The next time he woke he was a bit more coherent and his doctor came and spoke to him and told him about what happened. Mike didn’t say much and indicated he wanted the conversation to end. He got what he wanted and he looked at Rachel with wide eyes when they were alone. 

“I had brain surgery?” he asked her, even though he knew. But she nodded and took his hand. He looked down in his lap. 

“You okay?” He nodded slowly. 

”You heard him, you will be fine Mike. They are just monitoring you so that you won’t start to bleed again.” Apparently that was the biggest concern for the medical personal. Mike told her he was tired and wanted to sleep after that. She stayed with him as he slept. 

-MIKE-

He woke up again with a pounding head. When would that go away? He felt confused. Ever since he had woken up everything had been like in a daze for him. People came and went, they spoke to him and wanted him to answer all these questions. He didn’t know all of them and it stressed him out. He didn’t know what had happened. He remembered a headache, but had no recollection of how he ended up in a hospital bed. He had had brain surgery! He could barely believe it. Why couldn’t he remember it? He always remembered.

“Rachel?” Mike’s voice startled her. She was by her laptop but closed it right away when he spoke.

“Yes?” She smiled at him. 

“I can’t…I can’t remember.” Mike said and Rachel’s smile faded. She probably knew that he was upset. 

“What?” She asked.

”I don’t remember what happened. I always remember. Why can’t I remember?” He felt so bad, he wanted her to make it all okay again. She could do that right?

”Oh Mike. It’s okay.” She said. ”It’s okay if you don’t remember. I wished I could forget it.”

”Was it bad?” He asked and saw how she got something unfamiliar in her eyes when she nodded. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Rachel, I’m sorry. Don’t be upset.”

“No I’m okay Mike. It was just so scary.” 

”Sorry.”

”And I’m sorry I didn’t come right away.”

“What?” 

She explained what had happened, who she had found him and how Harvey came and ordered her to call an ambulance. 

“Harvey came?”

“Of course he came, he was super worried. I think he even cried.” 

“Oh, wow.”

“I don’t have proof, but I’m pretty sure.” 

He felt better after talking to her, and when his headache got bad she stroke his forehead until he fell asleep. 

Mike thought he got better after that. Harvey and Donna came to see him too. Donna hugged him and Harvey shook his hand and bullied him about installing cameras everywhere he went so that he could be monitored at all times. 

It happened when he was alone with Harvey. He started to feel weird and suddenly he started to have trouble talking. His speech sounded weird and he let out a grunt to let Harvey know that something was wrong, but he already knew. He was talking calmly to Mike and telling him to relax. Then everything started to hurt and he passed out. 

When he woke up he was alone and a nurse told him that he had had a seizure. Mike just wanted Rachel to come. He was exhausted, felt emotional and scared. He couldn’t stop tears from rising in his eyes. He had had a seizure. What was wrong with him? Why wasn’t Rachel there? He didn’t want to be here by himself. 

He asked a nurse for her, he begged her to get Rachel in there, feeling totally pathetic as he cried. But then she was there in the door way and he reached out for her. 

“Oh Mike.” She whispered as she leaned over him and hugged him. He clung to her like a child and tried to control himself. She whispered that everything was okay and that she loved him and other nice things until he could finally allow himself to relax a bit. 

“I’m here now, I’m here now.” She was saying and kissed his forehead and took his hand in hers. 

Later he was told that seizures was common in people with brain aneurysms. It was still scary though. They started to give him medications against it after that. More medication than the ones he was already given. He was pretty drugged up by now.

Later that night he couldn’t sleep. He felt anxious and didn’t want to sleep. What if he had another seizure? But Rachel was there. It was comforting. She had been there the entire time. He loved her so much. He told her that causing her to smile widely and lean over to kiss him. He said it again when she leaned away. “I love you too, so much.” She told him. ”You really scared me.” 

”I know.” Of course he had. He couldn’t imagine how he would have been feeling if the roles had been reversed and Rachel had been the one to have a bleeding in her brain. 

“You know who got more scared though?” She asked. 

“Harvey?”

“Yes. He is not going to leave you alone after this. You know he is texting me like once every hour asking about you.” She held up her phone to show him. Indeed there was about ten texts from Harvey. He chuckled. 

“Yeah, he is great. He so care.”

“Of course he does Mike.”

He nodded. She was right. Harvey did care, even if he still was reluctant to show it. That was nice. He yawed for the second time in two minutes.

“You can’t sleep?” Rachel asked. 

”Not really.” Mike confessed. 

”I’ll help you.” She said and proceeded with crawling down on his bed next to him. She pulled him close to her and let him rest against her. It did help and he fell asleep shortly after. 

He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not, but he thought that once he woke up during the night. It was dark at in the room but someone was standing leaning against the wall. It was Harvey. Mike smiled a bit and fell asleep again. The next time he woke it was only him and Rachel again. He looked to his side and saw that Rachel still was sleeping next to him. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. He felt happy. 

-RACHEL-

When she woke up she felt more rested than she had been in days. Mike was still asleep. He looked a bit better today. She had been really scared after hearing that Mike had had a seizure. She had never seen Harvey like that. He was talking fast and paced back and forth. But they were then told that Mike was fine. 

She had however been worried herself when a nurse came to get her and told her that Mike was upset and asking for her. She found him crying heartbreakingly and reaching out for her. She managed to comfort him and end his tears. She thought it did them both good that they spent the night like this. 

Mike became better during the next few days. He got to do a whole bunch of different test and they were told that he was doing well. His headache lessened as well and he slowly got his appetite back. He even begged Harvey to get him a pizza, which he did when the nurses wasn’t paying attention. Mike however threw it up an hour later and claimed that he was never eating pizza again. Harvey just laughed at that and left an hour later. 

Mike was going to be spending a few weeks at the hospital and he did, no matter how much he complained. Rachel eventually got tired of his complaining and forced out a few tears while she told him that she was worried about him and wanted him to stay until the doctors thought he was better. 

“I’m sorry Rachel. Sorry, of course I will stay here until they clear me.” He had promised then, and she almost felt a little bad about conning him like that. But Harvey applauded her the next time he came to visit. 

“I don’t know what you did, but you did well convincing him that this is for the best.” He had said. 

The first night Mike was home was wonderful. It felt so great to have him home again. He was tired from the change of scenery and asked her to come to bed with him. 

“Are you sure you are alright?” She asked him. 

“Of course. I’m better than ever.” He smiled at her. She stroke his head, resting her hand over his healing scar beneath his hair. 

“Me too.” She said. 

-THE END-


End file.
